Tylejandro
by DeweyMan
Summary: Tyler x Alejandro. A steamy love story filled with love, lust, scandal and sex. Can Alejandro make Tyler his permanant pet?
1. Things Heat Up

"He's an honor roll student with a diplomat for a dad, and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species, it's...Alejandro!" Emerging from the bus with sun kissed bronze colored skin, his muscles bulging from his tight shirt, soft dark windblown hair, lime green eyes, Alejandro. His silky hair slowing down to his boulders flowed in the wind. He slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing his sexy eyes.

"Perhaps I could assist." he said. His voice was deep and manly. He bent down and picked up Izzy and Bridgette.

"WOW-WEE!" Izzy gleefully cheered with a big smile on her face. Bridgette gasped.

"I-I have a, a boyfriend." she said as she stared in awe.

Alejandro bent down to Ezekiel and Tyler. "And amigos, please allow me." He helped the two klutz up.

"Wow." Ezekiel said in awe. Tyler got up as he met eyes with the Spanish hunk. His heart pounded. He let out the quickest gasp. What was he feeling. This hasn't happened before, not with any guy. Was Alejandro just that charming, he turned guys on too? Could he just charm the pants off any living creature, like Chris said.

"I-I LIKE GIRLS!" Tyler blurted out. He looked around awkwardly.

A few people looked at him confused of stunned by what he just said. Alejandro stared at him, with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah..." Tyler quietly said to himself, walking off extremely embarrassed. Chris introduced Sierra, a Cody-Obsessed freak with blogs on every contestant. Chris continued on, showing everyone the plane. Tyler watched Alejandro from a far. Tyler was standing near Izzy, who was in her own world. He saw Lindsay and Bridgette flaunting over Ale-hunk-dro.

"Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones!" Chris shouted. It wasn't long until everyone was on the plane. Chris lead the, into the eating area.

"Singing, really? I thought Chris was joking!" Gwen started. Tyler was in the front of the pack, he glanced behind him to see Lindsay. Tyler smiled and waved to her. Lindsay looked at him, completely and utterly confused. She leaned to Duncan, who was right next to her.

"Who is that guy again?" Lindsay looked at Tyler. "Taylor? Or was it Dave? Alejandro?" Tyler sighed.

"It's Tyler!" Tyler told Lindsay.

Lindsay pursed her lips. "Maybe it was Dick!"She said to herself. Tyler's eyes widened.

IN THE CONFESSIONAL:

Tyler-  
"It isn't fair! Lindsay doesn't remember my name and we dated for a whole six episodes two seasons ago! I don't know if we're together anymore! That...stupid Alejandro keeps getting in the way! With his flirty-ness and hotness! I wish Lindsay would AT LEAST remember my name! Seriously, Taylor, Dave, Alejandro, and then Dick! What the hell? Alejandro is using his hot...nice...looks to get what he wants! AKA the ladies! It's just like Justin all over again...except this guy it was hotter...I MEAN SMARTER!"

END OF CONFESSIONAL

As Chris continued in the tour of the plane, Tyler couldn't get his mind of Lindsay failing to get his name right, even calling him Alejandro. That reminded him that Alejandro was a major thought in his mind. Why did he feel so ecstatic near Alejandro? Was he just excited about the season, the seasons contestants? The fact he was pressing on Alejandro's chest to help himself up? His firm, warm toned chest? The more Tyler thought of this, the more horny he felt, the more gay he felt. He didn't know why he was falling for this guy, there had to be a reason.

Back in the commons area, everyone was seated at tables, Tyler sitting across from Courtney and next to DJ. Alejandro was behind Bridgette and Lindsay. The plane shook and Bridgette fell back into Alejandro's arms, the two smiling.

"Is the earth moving?" Bridgette flirtatiously moaned as she looked in Alejandro's eyes.

"NO! We are! WHOO!" Izzy shouted with hands in the air. Tyler was completely jealous of Bridgette. He wanted to be held by those strong arms. After being shown the elimination room, and Ezekiel being kicked out of the plane, they were back in the eating room, same seats.

That's when the music started, and Come Fly With Us was performed. Tyler was jealous when he heard of Alejandro flirting with Lindsay in the middle of the song. He was jealous in two ways. He wish he could impress Lindsay, and he wished he was Lindsay being impressed by Alejandro. At the end of the song, Tyler was right besides Alejandro. Was it just Tyler, or did Alejandro's voice sounds like an angel? Completely perfect, perfectly harmonized, harmonized amazingly. Tyler loved every second of it. The more happy he felt, he felt worse about liking Alejandro. He hated that he did.

It wasn't long before they made it to Egypt. Tyler was hot and sweaty, but not as hot as Alejandro. They were climbing up the pyramid. Tyler had been injured enough. He was sick of it. He was, sweaty and horny. Tyler wanted to just find somewhere nice and quiet and jerk off to Alejandro's hot body. When Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay were over pyramid in the challenge, Tyler decided to be very far from them. Thought there were some perks to falling back, a view of Alejandro's sweet ass. It was so firm and tight. Tyler just wanted to squeeze it.

Everyone was either at the near top of the pyramid or inside it. Tyler slowed down to catch his breath. He leaned back unzipping his jacket, revealing his bare chest. He was getting hot, and more horny. Tyler stroked his cock through his pants. It was rock hard, nice and firm. He leaned back, moaning. He slid off his track suit pants and they fell to his ankles. Tyler pulled off his boxers and spit in his hand. He began rubbing his cock, covering it in spit, making it went and slippery. Tyler stroked harder and faster until he shot his load all over the pyramid steps. Tyler panted in ecstasy. Alejandro spied on him a top the pyramid. Alejandro smirked as he left.

Hours after he finished the pyramid challenge, he learned he was on Alejandro's team, AKA, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really hot. Tyler could totally picture the team name as Alejandro is Really Super Smoking Sexy Hot. Tyler and Alejandro were just acquaintances. Nothing more, maybe something less. Alejandro didn't like Tyler, he thought he was a dimwitted fool, who lacks athletic ability. But that would change later. This was just the beginning, the beginning of something new, fun and dangerous. Tyler was still so confused. He didn't understand his feeling. Is he gay, confused?


	2. Something New

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was in first class due to winning in the Yukon. Izzy was getting a massage, while Owen was fast asleep, not knowing Noah was underneath him, and Alejandro and Tyler were up at the bar eating lunch. Tyler gazed at Alejandro as he took bites of his food. The jock bit his lip, as the Latin's warm and wet lips met with the food. He studied the silvery earring in Alejandro's ear. The Spaniards looked up, meeting eyes with Tyler.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Tyler. Tyler panicked. He didn't want his boy crush to know he was staring at him.

"No..just, um..." Tyler bent forward a flicked a crumb off Alejandro's lip shoulder. Tyler sheepishly smiled.

"Um, thank you?" Alejandro replied, obviously angered and annoyed.

Owen groaned and rolled off the couch, revealing a crushed Noah.

"How did you guys not know I was missing? What am I? Tyler?" Tyler took offense to that.

"HEY!" he yelled, spitting food all over Alejandro. The Spaniard scrunched up his face in pure disgust, wanting to punch Tyler in the face.

"Hey bro?" Tyler started. "..you have something...right..." Tyler outstretched his arm pointing to Alejandro's whole face. "..Right...there..." Alejandro firmly nodded, obviously pissed off. Tyler rubbed the back of his head, guilty. Tyler thought to himself, if he was at any base, or even up to bat, he just moved down a whole base.

In The Confessional:

Alejandro-  
"Tyler will pay for that." Alejandro took tissues and cleaned off his face some more. "Also on second hand, I might need him. Why make an enemy when you can turn him into, an alliance member? Exactly, you don't! Keep them close, buddy up. It worked for Heather in Season One." Alejandro smiled fiendishly into the camera.

Alejandro came out of the confessional to be startled by Tyler, we was standing there.

"Are you okay bro?" Tyler had actual concern in his voice, as if someone died. Alejandro was a little puzzled by the jock's concern. Tyler shakily put his hand on Alejandro's shoulder. His hand was literally shaking.

"I think the more important question is if YOU are okay?" Alejandro responded.

"W-why?" Tyler asked, his eyes a slightly bit bigger than usual.

"You're shaking" Alejandro blandly pointed out. Tyler slowly lifted his hand off Alejandro's shoulder.

"It's a tick..." Tyler lied.

"How come it just started happening now?" Alejandro inquired. Tyler stood there, silent.

"Let's go sit down, okay?" He led him and Alejandro back to first class.

Tyler has a suspicion Alejandro didn't like him that much. The times they spoke to each other, would only be asking questions. Until then, the only other thing he said to Tyler individually was probably "excuse me". Tyler needed a way for his boy crush to notice him. As Tyler stared at Alejandro from across the room, something hit him. He has a girlfriend! But she totally is clueless to who he is. We're they still a couple? Probably not, since Lindsay didn't know Tyler was Tyler, and she thinks he isn't in the game anymore. But why was Tyler feeling these thing for Alejandro? He had never felt this way ever between a guy. Was he just changing, or was it a brewing love, or obsession?

He remembered back in the Yukon, everyone began "huddling for warmth". AKA a chance to grope Alejandro. Tyler wanted so bad to go over there and run himself against him. But what would people thing of that. Maybe Tyler was just bi-sexual. He would have cuddled Lindsay, if she wasn't with Alejandro. Tyler didn't feel a strong like emotion towards his crush. He wish he could get up to a heated make out session, but nothing to serious, such as sex. Tyler reconsidered that and thought how nice it would be to...Tyler stopped it mid thought. He was letting his feeling get the better of him. He needed to stay in control of his raging hormones. Tyler wanted to go over and talk to Alejandro, but he was afraid to be rejected by the one person he had a crush on.

Obviously Tyler still liked Lindsay, but it was fading. With Lindsay ignoring him, well more like forgetting his name, the more she slipped out of his mind, his life! Alejandro was Lindsay's replacement. Tyler thought they were both hot, but Alejandro was winning this battle. He fears he will completely forget Lindsay, his first love. Would a little crush get in the was of his ex? No! Tyler stopped and thought. His thoughts stopped as he saw Alejandro walking by. Tyler, being the only one to notice, saw a lump in Alejandro's pants. The Latin was sporting a boner. Was this his way of 'teasing' people? Well it sure worked for Tyler. Suddenly Tyler began sporting his own. Alejandro looked over, apparently Alejandro didn't notice people knew he had a boner.

Tyler leaned forward to hide his boner. He looked around, thankfully no one saw. Though a small part in the jocks mind, wanted Alejandro to see it, and just do more than see it. Tyler thought of erotic fantasies, wishing they were true. But if he wanted to get there, he had to work at it. If he wanted something he had to go through with the plan, and get it. Tyler triumphantly stood up, his boner sticking out, for everyone to see. Without even looking, Izzy laughed.

"Haha! Tyler, did Alejandro walk past you again?" She said this loud enough, the world could hear it.

"Izzy! Keep it down!" Tyler commanded running over to her.

"If I open my eyes and see your junk in my face, I will cut it off." Izzy said. Tyler bent down next to the chair Izzy was in, hiding his boner.

"Izzy, what was that? And why did you say Alejandro?" Tyler frantically asked.

"Everyone knows you love him! You've been making google eyes at him." Izzy taunted.

"No they don't Izzy, so just shut your trap! Seriously Iz!" Tyler pleaded.

"Oh ma gosh!" Izzy giggled. "You just admitted your love for tall, dark and sexy!" Izzy teased.

"No I didn't Izzy! Please can we just drop it?" Tyler was scared of what Izzy might do.

"We can't drop it if you still are sporting your ding-dong all over." Izzy casually said.

"Izzy! Seriously!" Tyler looked around to make sure no one was listening.

No one was listening, at least that's what Tyler thought. Hiding behind the doorway, Alejandro was tuned in, listening. Alejandro raised his eyebrows at this conversation. He walked away, smiling. Back in first class, Tyler managed to keep Izzy quiet by giving her a cookie. Tyler sat back down, recovering from his erection. That's when Alejandro walked in.

"Juicy!" Izzy screamed, her mouth filled with chunks of cookie. Alejandro walked right over to Tyler, and sat down next to him.

"How's it going, amigo?" Tyler gulped.

"Fine." Tyler tried to avoid eye contact, while Alejandro tried to force it. Izzy watched excitingly, hoping for something juicy to happen.

Alejandro put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, once again, shaking.

"Just hanging out, with one of my Team mates!" Alejandro playfully punched the jock in the chest. Tyler rubbed the area were Alejandro hit. "Why are you so nervous around me?" Alejandro asked.

"First of all, I ain't nervous bro! Second of all, I...your new and...I don't trust you!" Tyler lied. He knew, him and Alejandro's friendship level would go down.

"Are you sure?" Alejandro asked. He said this in a tone, as if he was expecting an answer. Tyler flashed a short smile, and nodded firmly. "I'll be going." Alejandro said.

"No! It's fine!" Tyler called out as his crush stood up. Alejandro smiled.

"So you wanna talk?" he asked Tyler again.

In The Confessional:

Alejandro-  
"Tyler is hiding something. I heard him and Izzy talking, and I was involved. Something about him liking me, more than usual. Maybe I can use this to my advantage? I can get 'friendly with him' so I can use his vote in a painful elimination. Or maybe I can just buddy up and be his friend? Nah." Alejandro smiled widely.

Tyler got up from the couch.

"Where are you going, amigo?" Alejandro asked, with a fake caring tone. Tyler felt a serious erection coming on. At a quick pace, Tyler left the room. Alejandro smiled, and walked over to Izzy, sitting in the reclining chair next to her. Alejandro had a plan in mind.

"Hey Izzy. " Alejandro said, trying to get a conversation started. Izzy was busy carving a hole in the seat. "Izzy?" Alejandro nudged her.

"WHAT?" Izzy screamed. She looked at Alejandro, her mouth pursed, and eyes wide.

"What were you and Tyler talking about?" Izzy giggled. She went back to digging in the seat. "Nothing! Okay? Am I right?" Alejandro sighed. "Me? Talking about me?" Alejandro asked.

Izzy pulled out a thing a pink spray paint, and began vandalizing everything. "Izzy!" Alejandro grabbed Izzy by the shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Okay! What's up?" Izzy smiled.

"You and Tyler were talking about me. What were you saying?" Alejandro looked at Izzy inquisitively.

"You know I can't lie? I have a chip implanted, thanks to the RCMP, in my neck that shocks me if I lie." Alejandro smiled deviously.

"Perfect, now tell me what you were talking about." Izzy bit her lip, and looked around. She bent forward to Alejandro.

"I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone. We..we're talking...about...you...and Tyler's BONER! Haha!" Izzy rolled out of her seat laughing hysterically. Alejandro was angered.

"Izzy, take things seriously." Alejandro sat up and sighed angrily. Izzy shot up off the ground, completely calm.

"Hey, I told you, didn't I?" Izzy looked at Alejandro, nose up, acting snobby.

"You didn't tell me, what I WANTED to hear." Izzy shrugged.

"You know who Tyler thinks is really hot?" Izzy smiled. Alejandro nodded, wanting her to continue.

"I'll give you a hint, IT'S Y-" Izzy suddenly stopped, scream and then jumped over the seat hiding. Tyler walked back in first class.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, completely unaware of what's going on. Izzy walked out from behind the seat.

"Alej-boy here wanted to know what we were taking about." Izzy grinned very widely.

"CUCUMBERS!" Tyler shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Big cucumbers! The ones that are long and firm, and you can barley get in your mouth!" Izzy joyfully added.

"NO we weren't!" Tyler said.

"But you just said...here let me check!" Izzy started. She zoomed over to Alejandro and pushed him onto a chair.

"Izzy!" Alejandro protested. Izzy quickly unbuckled Alejandro's belt, and threw it at Tyler. Izzy then began pulling Alejandro's pants down, revealing tight boxer briefs. "Izzy!" Alejandro shouted, pushing her off. Izzy sprung up next to Tyler.

"It's a big one." she whispered. Alejandro got up, obviously angered, and pulled up his pants.

"Here.." Tyler shyly said giving Alejandro his belt back. Alejandro stormed out of the room.

"That's was pretty hot." Tyler said, gazing at Alejandro as he left.

"That Latino wears his briefs pretty low, I could see where his-" Tyler's jaw-dropped at what came out of Izzy's mouth. "-and it was huge!" Izzy finished. Tyler collapsed into a chair. Izzy walked to the bar, and began mixing random drinks. Tyler sat there, think about Alejandro, and what his feeling meant for him, completely forgetting about Lindsay.


	3. Being Remembered

"Wait a minute, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler is you're name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came!"

Those were the words. Those were the words that lite up Tyler's world, and it was all thanks to his ex-girlfriend; Lindsay. That's when Tyler screamed in joy, and everyone rolled down the long hill, suffering an extraneous climb back up. As everyone started up the hill, Lindsay ran up to LeShawna and DJ.

"Guess what guys? Tyler's back!" Lindsay gleefully cheered. LeShawna pretended to act surprised.

"What? Mm, mm! No way girl!" LeShawna rotated her head. Lindsay squealed and ran off. "It's easier if you just go along with it." LeShawna told DJ, who agreed completely. Meanwhile, Tyler was talking to his team about Lindsay.

"I can't believe she finally remembers me! Do you know how awesome this is!" Tyler told his team. He was truly overjoyed, facing a whole seven episodes of Lindsay not remembering his name.

"I can't believe she remembered it too either, pal!" Owen replied to Tyler's statement.

"What do you think Al?" Owen asked Alejandro. Alejandro clenched his fist, ready to punch Owen.

"It's wonderful!" Alejandro lied.

In the Confessional:

Alejandro:

"Ugh, it's annoying that Tyler's so called "girl-friend" remembered him. Now Tyler will ignore me more, paying attention to her. There goes my plan! Unless…" Alejandro smiled rubbing his hands together.

Owen:

"Sometimes, I have a slight feeling Al doesn't like me. Like on the plane today, when I was getting sucked out through that giant hole. He didn't like when I asked for an 'Ale-Hand-Bro'. I wonder why?

End of Confessional

Izzy back-flipped past her team, up to Tyler, who was going to catch up with Lindsay.

"So, it looks like someone, isn't into Ale-hand-job anymore!" Izzy teased Tyler. Tyler took somewhat of an offense to this remark.

"Hey, he's the last thing on my mind Izzy! All I'm concerned about is Lindsay, and our going to be relationship." Tyler told Izzy. Izzy laughed. "W-what is it?" Tyler asked, concerned of why Izzy laughed at him.

"Okay! Oh my gosh! That is hilarious! Lindsay? Ha, ha!" Izzy immediately was calm, and in a dead serious tone said "That won't last long at all." She smiled and continued laughing like a hyena. Tyler was seriously offended now.

"Me and Lindsay will definitely work things out, okay?" Tyler hoped Izzy would actually take things seriously, for once, until she said.

"Not with Al around! He'll seduce both of y'all!" Izzy flashed an obnoxious grin, sticking out her bottom jaw. Tyler moaned.

"Seriously Izzy!" Tyler stopped and thought, and remembered something he wanted to ask Izzy.

"You haven't told anyone about what we said last time, did you?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"I don't know! HAVE I?" Izzy teased.

"Izzy, please, I don't want that getting around to people especially him." Tyler pleaded.

"Fine, well didn't tell anyone...with the exception of Noah!" Izzy admitted.

"What? Izzy!" Tyler was about to freak out.

"Don't worry, he doesn't care! He's with Cody anyway! So it doesn't matter." Izzy said.

"Really, he and Cody are…boyfriends?" Tyler curiously pondered.

"Meh, what do I know?" Izzy said, shrugging exaggeratedly.

"A lot apparently." Tyler said. He thought about this information. Izzy giggled and hopped on one foot, then flipped and began hopping on her hand, and vice versa.

Lindsay's team, Team "Victory", was on a terrible losing streak. Tyler feared if they lost again, that Lindsay would get voted off. Why would they vote her off? She hasn't done anything wrong. Has she? They only had three team members, if two people voted for you, you were out! But what is she did do something wrong, and her team voted her off? What would Tyler do then. He paced up the hill in the snow, alone. That was until Alejandro came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Tyler. Tyler shook and felt a rush go travel through his body.

"Hey amigo, you seem forlorn, what seems to be the problem, buddy?" Tyler was shocked be called "Buddy". Tyler looked at Alejandro.

"Buddy?" Tyler questioned, a little thrown off by the name.

"I'm sorry, or should I say…team mate?" Alejandro offered. Tyler bobbed his head up and down approvingly.

'So what seems to be the problem?" asked Alejandro, trying to get information out of Tyler.

"Not much. Lindsay's team keeps losing, and I'm afraid she'll get voted off!" Tyler admitted.

"Everyone must get eliminated some time around." Alejandro told.

"Yeah, but were only in episode seven, if her team loses, she could get the boot!" Tyler said.

"Don't think like that amigo!" Alejandro pulled Tyler closer. Tyler's heart pounded. "Jus…th..nk a..out…"

Tyler was lost, he was melting in Alejandro's warm, strong and firm arms. Tyler wanted to kiss him so badly. He bit his lip so hard, it made a cut. Slowly, Tyler got an erection.

"…Er?...yler?...Tyler?" Alejandro called out. Tyler slowly faded out of his fantasies.

"Huh? What bro?" Tyler asked, completely un-aware of what was going on.

Alejandro pointed down at Tyler's crotch. Tyler looked down. "Oh." As Tyler began to cover it up.

The challenge started. Grind raw meat to make a giant sausage to ride down the hill to the next challenge. Alejandro commanded Tyler to grind the meat. Alejandro's voice was so warm. Tyler felt so horny hearing the sound of Alejandro's deep demanding voice. Tyler titled his head, to see Lindsay, bending down looking at the raw meat. Her breast hanging out, right in Tyler's view. Tyler smiled and began fantasizing, but that was cut short.

"Tyler! Never mind. Let me grind, you can shovel the meat!" Alejandro commanded. Tyler got on top of the grinder, and watched Alejandro take care of grinding the meat. As Tyler began grinding, he watched Alejandro pulling the level around and around.

"Grind that meat, boy! Grind it." Tyler whispered in an aggressive tone. Tyler realized what he just said, and slapped his forehead. Tyler thought he'd love to grind Alejandro's meat anytime.

Tyler looked over to see Lindsay on top of the grinder too. Lindsay looked up, and waved at Tyler, followed by an air-blown kiss. Tyler caught the kiss and smiled at Lindsay. Once again, she bent down, revealing her large breast. Tyler could see the beginning of the pink laced push-up bra.

"Wow." He said out loud, impressed by Lindsay's largeness.

"Hey! Tyler!" Alejandro called from below. Immediately Alejandro hopped up onto the grinder top. He grabbed Tyler by the hands, and forcefully made him shovel the meat. Tyler had never been forced to do something by another man. Tyler just wanted to grope Alejandro so bad. Izzy landed on the tube where the meat was thrown into.

"Guys! Hey! Lovebirds! Sexy dudes!" Izzy pursed her lips. Alejandro was too busy talking to Tyler about the challenge. Izzy suddenly slipped and fell into the grinder. Tyler shoved Alejandro off.

Noah stopped grinding. "Oh my god, Izzy didn't fall in! Did she?" Noah asked. Everyone ran to the end of the tube, which Owen had his mouth on. "Disgusting." Noah said blandly. Suddenly something kicked Owen off the end of the tube.

"Hey, I was eating that!" Owen complained. Suddenly Izzy's hand stuck of the bottom of the tube. If quickly receded back into the tube, then Izzy rolled out of the tube, completely unharmed.

"What?" She said looking around, utterly confused. Izzy shrugged and climbed back into the tube. In a matter of minutes, everyone was done the hill, and at the next challenge; Slap, Slap Revolution. Tyler nor Lindsay weren't in the competition, so they could spend time together. Tyler was lying in the snow, with Lindsay curled up in his arms.

"You know what I love?" Lindsay asked Tyler, as she fondled with his hair.

"What is it babe?" Tyler asked back, as he moved his hand up and down her arm.

"Shopping! You know what I love more than shopping?" Lindsay asked again.

"What?" Tyler asked, not thrilled by Lindsay's previous answer.

"Shopping, with you!" Lindsay said, putting her finger on the tip of Tyler's nose.

Tyler locked lips with Lindsay's lips. The two passionately made out. She slid her hands under Tyler's jacket, and under his undershirt. Her colds hands, met with his warm body. Izzy creepily walked next to them, just staring.

"You two…making up?" Izzy giggled and jumped off. Tyler and Lindsay finally quit making out, and the two snuggled in the snow. Tyler looked to see Alejandro up on the stands, dancing, more like fighting his way to the top. His majestic moves, swift body movements, windblown hair, it was too much. Tyler slowly got an erection, and Lindsay felt it.

"Oh, someone's hungry for more, am I right?" Lindsay teased. Tyler smiled, and the two began making out again.


	4. Goodbye Lindsay

Team Victory had finally won. After winning the Amazon challenge, they sat in first class, for the first time.

"I love first class!" Lindsay squealed.

"It's pretty nice!" DJ remarked. Lindsay twiddled her thumbs and looked up at DJ.

"Do you mind if I bring-" Lindsay was cut off by DJ.

"His name is Tyler." DJ said, trying to help Lindsay.

"I know!" Lindsay cheerfully cried.

"Go ahead." DJ approved with a warm smile on his face.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. She sprung up and ran back to economy class. She looked into see Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot needed ideas for the next challenge. Lindsay walked up to Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder. Tyler looked up.

"Hey Linds." He smiled as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Um, do you wanna' come to me with first class?" Lindsay asked, blushing a little bit.

"Hah, sure!" Tyler agreed and stood up. "Sorry guys, I can't pass up an opportunity like this!" Tyler apologized to his teammates.

Lindsay and Tyler walked into first class. DJ was just on the couch, enjoying a cooking magazine and some salad. Lindsay grabbed Tyler a pulled him down on one of the first class couches. The two fell onto of each other. Tyler blushed a bit.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Lindsay asked as she stroked Tyler's chest.

"I'm not! I'm just…nervous." Tyler lied. He felt awkward doing this, after thinking about Alejandro and his bulge. Lindsay kissed his lips slowly while she ran her finger delicately through his hair. Lindsay noticed Tyler didn't have an erection.

"Is that not enough?" Lindsay asked concerned as she pointed to his crotch. That's when Lindsay took off her brown top, revealing her tight red tank top, which was very low cut. Her breast pressed together, making them bulge out. Lindsay had her hands on Tyler's crotch, feeling his erection.

"That's more I like it." She teased. The two continued to passionately make out. The two had 'fun' and slept on the couch until the next day. Tyler woke up with a big yawn, he noticed he was only wearing Lindsay's bandanna, which was barley covering his crotch. Tyler pulled the bandanna down some. He looked back to see Lindsay who was sleeping peacefully. She was wearing Tyler's jacket, which was zipped up halfway, and was wearing his sweat pants which were cut to look like shorts. Tyler sighed. He went back to economy class. Thankfully everyone was asleep, and it was still dark outside. It must have been around five or five thirty in the morning. Tyler went to a cargo hold, and pulled out a new jacket and pants.

"Nice bandanna " A voice said. Tyler turned around to see Alejandro, wide awake. Tyler covered himself with his clothes he just pulled out. Alejandro playfully chuckled. He unbuckled himself from the seat and stood up. He walked up to Tyler, and pressed his hand on Tyler's bare hips. He dragged him to an empty wall and pinned him to it. "Answer me this. Do you really like girls?"

Tyler began blushing and his mouth slowly dropped. Alejandro moved his hands up to Tyler's forearms. Alejandro squeezed them, as he bit his own lip.

"You work out. Don't you?" Alejandro asked. Tyler slowly nodded, still trying to figure out of this was a dream. Alejandro moved his hands to the center of Tyler's chest. Slowly he moved the down to the edge of the bandanna Alejandro thrust his lips to Tyler's. Tyler felt as Alejandro's tongue wriggled through his mouth.

"Tyler?" Alejandro called. Tyler thought, if Alejandro has his tongue in his mouth, how was Alejandro talking. "Tyler?" Alejandro called out again, but his voice seemed higher pitched. "Tyler?" Alejandro's voice sounded similar to Izzy's. "Tyler?" This time, the voice sounded just like Izzy's. Suddenly Tyler was slapped in the face. He opened his eyes. He was still under the cargo hold, and everyone was asleep, even Alejandro. Tyler was just dreaming. The making out, the fondling. It was just another one of Tyler's fantasies.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked curiously as she did a head stand.

"Just getting some clothes." Tyler replied, as he grabbed his clothes and left the room. He watched as Izzy took out a marker and began vandalizing Owen's face. Tyler gave a small chuckle and went back to first class. He got changed and went to snuggle with Lindsay. Eventually he dosed off again, Lindsay in his arms. It wasn't long before he woke up again. Lindsay was gone, and everyone was awake. Tyler looked out the window and it was pitch dark outside. Tyler shrugged and got up. He saw Lindsay talking to DJ. Lindsay turned around to see Tyler.

"Oh Tyler!" Lindsay called out. She dashed over to him and held out his cut-up sweatpants. "Do you want these back?" Lindsay asked. Tyler shook his head.

"It's fine. You can keep them." Lindsay smiled and kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"You're the best!" Lindsay put her hand on his cheek. She patted him on the butt as she walked off.

Tyler thought about the crazy fantasy he had about Alejandro. Tyler was positive he was over him, and that he was into Lindsay. Tyler wondered why he was still thinking so **very **positively about Alejandro. Tyler considered once again that he was bi-sexual, but dismissed it. Suddenly the plane shook violently. Izzy was back in the cockpit, pressing random buttons. The plane did a complete summer-salt and then landed in a lake, outside The Louvre. In a matter of minutes, everyone was outside The Louvre. Tyler and Lindsay stood side by side.

"I can't believe it Tyler! We're in Paris! You know what that means?" Lindsay turned to Tyler, with her hands clasped and a big smile on her face.

"I do know. I love-" Tyler was cut off by Lindsay.

"SHOPPING! You know how much-" Lindsay was cut off by Chris, who grabbed her lips.

"There's no time for shopping." He said in a tone that made Lindsay feel completely stupid.

Something took Tyler aback. The fact that Lindsay said that she didn't love him back. Though she did say back in Germany that'd she would love to shop with him. That must have counted for something. But did Lindsay feel as strong feeling for Tyler, as Tyler had for her? Maybe Lindsay didn't want a serious relationship. Tyler didn't know what he wanted either out of the relationship. But he did know he wouldn't let Alejandro get in the way of it. Tyler didn't want his feeling for Alejandro to overpower his feeling and relationship with Lindsay, like they've done before. Tyler didn't take the whole thing about Lindsay not saying "she loved him back" too seriously. Maybe she just wasn't ready to confess her love for him. Tyler smiled. He was confident Lindsay would admit her love. There was one problem that Tyler didn't know about. Tonight was the night Lindsay would get eliminated in a painful tie-breaker. Everyone was inside The Louvre, the challenge began. Find all missing pieces to your sculpture and reassemble them.

"Izzy? Guess what?" Alejandro said getting Izzy's attention. "We're playing sculpture piece bingo against Chef, and he's wining!" Alejandro lied just to keep Izzy out of their way.

"OH NO HE DOESN'T!" Izzy hollered. She ran down a hall laughing hysterically, determined to not let Chef win. Alejandro smiled. Tyler nudged Alejandro.

"Are we really playing sculpture piece bingo?" Tyler asked, oblivious to Alejandro's deceit.

"No. I just need Izzy gone so she doesn't end up destroying something." Alejandro admitted to Tyler.

"Oh…cool!" Tyler said giving Alejandro a thumbs up. Tyler had a good feeling that he and Alejandro were real amigos. Meanwhile, Lindsay and DJ were searching around.

"I got a plan." DJ said.

"Really what?" Lindsay asked, curious to figure out how they were going to win.

"I'm gonna' lose this challenge so I can go home!" DJ revealed.

Lindsay didn't quite follow the plan. "So…you want to lose? You don't want us to be in first class again?" Lindsay asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Nope! Then I can go home to my mama, and I won't have thus stupid curse anymore!" Lindsay opened her mouth, but couldn't figure out what to say. "Brilliant, I know!" DJ said. Lindsay shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't really get it, but I don't like it. I want to win! Can _I _at least look for the pieces?" Lindsay asked .

"Sure!" DJ accepted. "But I ain't helping. That way we can lose, then you can vote me off, and I can vote for myself!" DJ triumphantly declared. Lindsay raised her eyebrows.

"Can we just look for the pieces?" she asked. DJ nodded. Lindsay than got bonked on the head. "Owie!" she cried. She looked in front of her to see a hand to the statue 'The Thinker'. Lindsay cheered. "Look how far we've gotten!" Lindsay pulled down the piece and handed it to DJ. "I can't get these nails damaged. This took five hours!" She held up her nails to DJ.

"_Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you...  
If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-  
Oui, end up in Paris! Oui, feeling despaires! And the boy won't even take you outside!"_

"All she wanted to do is go outside? DO IT CODY!" Heather screamed.

"Okay, okay. She never told me." Cody apologized, as he conducted Sierra outside.

"Having trouble?" Alejandro mocked as he walked past Heather, carrying a couple statue pieces.

"Shut up and go build yourself a man!" Heather replied angrily. Alejandro looked at the statue pieces. Apparently his team was building a guy. Suddenly Izzy ran past Heather and took a statue piece.

"Give it back, crazy!" Heather shouted. Izzy slammed the piece into a painting, disfiguring it horribly.

"No piece in there! Chef is going down! Haha!" Izzy shoved the piece at Heather and danced down the hallway.

"We should get looking." Courtney stated as she ushered her group down another hallway. Meanwhile Lindsay and DJ had collected their statue pieces, and Lindsay was carrying all but one, which DJ had. Suddenly they passed an Egyptian Exhibit.

"Hold this!" DJ said as he threw the last piece at Lindsay and ran into the exhibit.

It was only two hours later and Lindsay was almost done with her statue, and so was everyone else. "We're going to win DJ! Can you believe it?" She looked around and DJ was nowhere in sight. "Or I'm going to win!" And that's when it happened, the reason Lindsay was going to be eliminated. DJ came rocketing down a hall on a golf cart, carrying the Egyptian doggy, and being beaten up by miscellaneous animals. "DJ WATCH OUT!" Lindsay screamed. The golf cart smashed into their sculpture, costing them the challenge. The mummified doggy was caught by Izzy, to DJ's relief. Soon Izzy threw it on the ground and it shattered into millions of historical pieces.

"NO!" DJ screamed. Team Amazon won once again. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot came in second. Team Victory…lost. DJ began crying.

"Oh no…are you sad that we lost?" Lindsay asked.

"No, these are happy tears! I'm going home! If I vote for myself, and you vote for me, I'll go home!" DJ explained. Chris than announced that there would be a tie-breaker, a 'Walk-Off'.

Ultimately, to DJ's disappointment, Lindsay was eliminated.

"One last kiss before I go?" Lindsay asked Tyler, who was there at the Drop of Shame with her. Before the two could kiss, Chris cut the short. The two were both sad. Lindsay jumped up, slamming her head on the top of the door frame and fell out of the plane. Tyler left disappointed. What was he supposed to love now? More importantly, who? Would he go back to Alejandro? Would he go on by himself? Tyler sat alone in economy class, little knowing his world was about to change.


	5. Alejandro's Boyfriend

Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot won the challenge back in Newfoundland. Them along with DJ, were up in first class. The Total Drama Jumbo Jet was making its way down to Jamaica. It was late, and everyone was exhausted from jet-ag. Everyone was sleeping, except for Alejandro. He was wide awake, watching Tyler, who was semi-awake. Tyler seemed depressed about something. Alejandro wanted, or more like needed to know what Tyler was sad about. He still hadn't made his move on Tyler. He was planning to make a strong friendship, just so he could use Tyler's vote in a hasty elimination ceremony. Alejandro didn't think of Tyler as anything more than just his puppet. Was Tyler just flat out sad? Maybe there was more to this than Alejandro, or even Tyler knew. Neither of the boys knew this yet, but Tyler would be eliminated soon. Alejandro had to get this going. He needed to get Tyler under his control for as long as he could.

Alejandro stood up off the golden couch. He walked over to Tyler, who was dozing in one of the recliners, across from Izzy, who was hogging two of the recliners. Alejandro quickly reconsidered. What if this leads to his very own elimination? But he needed someone to rely on! Someone who could help him in any way. Alejandro shook off his negative vibes and went for the kill.

"Amigo?" Alejandro asked as he bent down next to Tyler's chair. "Amigo?" Alejandro shook Tyler roughly. Tyler gasped and his eyes shot open.

"W-what is it, bro? What's going on?" Tyler asked, still half asleep.

"You seem down amigo. What seems to be the problem?" Alejandro asked. There was brief silence. "You don't have to tell me, but as your friend I want you to feel you can trust me. That you can feel comfortable around me in any situation." Alejandro softly grabbed Tyler's chin and directed his eyes toward his. The two men locked eyes.

"It's Lindsay." Tyler answered with a tone of defeat and extreme sadness.

"Ah, she got voted off unfairly. I know you miss her." Alejandro said, pulling Tyler closer.

"It isn't fair!" Tyler cried. "It should have been DJ! No, it should have been me."

"No! Don't think like that Tyler! If you were gone we would have lost such a valuable player."

Tyler was flattered and yet confused by the compliment. "I'm, valuable?" he asked curiously.

"Psh, of course you are! It was because of you we won the challenge in Newfoundland!"

Tyler thought of this. "Well that's only because I thought the cod was Lindsay!" Tyler said.

"Then use that strength! Use Lindsay to power through the game!" Alejandro encouraged.

"I guess so." Tyler said, still sounding depressed.

Alejandro knew Tyler still had something else on his mind. He needed to find out what it was so he could use it to gain his trust. Alejandro got in the seat next to Tyler. He lifted up the armrests separating them so that they were closer. Alejandro wrapped his arm around Tyler and pulled him closer. Tyler's heart jolted. He was literally pressed against Alejandro.

"Tell me, something else is wrong. I know it." Alejandro said. Tyler began to breath heavily. He tried to change positions, but Alejandro's grip was too tight. Tyler began rubbing his own hand up and down his chest, to stimulate the pleasure of Alejandro touching him. "Just say it. I don't mind." Alejandro said in a more quiet and flirty tone. Tyler wanted to come clean about him liking Alejandro so much, but would Alejandro except him. Tyler bit his lip tightly as he clenched his pants. Suddenly Tyler felt Alejandro's warm breath in his ear. "Come on…baby." Alejandro whispered in the most seductive tone Tyler had heard.

"Fine! Alright!" Tyler finally caved in. Alejandro's firm muscles and warm voice overpowered Tyler. "I…kind of…er…I have a…a _crush-on-you_." Tyler admitted. There it was. It wasn't exactly what Alejandro was expecting, but it's what he needed to control Tyler. Alejandro awkwardly took his hand of Tyler's shoulder. That's when Alejandro felt something inside. He felt bad for Tyler. He felt bad that Tyler had to hide something like this. He would have cradled him, but it would make things more awkward. Maybe Alejandro didn't want to use Tyler as a snitch, as a puppet. Maybe they could just be friends. He could just be a friend to Tyler, since he knew his secret. "If you were wondering, that's what me an Izzy were talking about that one day." Tyler said quietly. Alejandro felt really awkward sitting there. Without thinking, or even having second thoughts, Alejandro gave Tyler a strong hug. Alejandro tousled Tyler's hair.

"If your wondering, that's all you getting." Alejandro joked. Tyler gave a small silent chuckle.

Tyler was shocked. Alejandro gave him a hug not as just a guy thing, but as a friend. Someone who cared for him. A guy who felt Tyler's pain of being in the closet. Alejandro then thought about his feeling towards Tyler. He knew he liked Tyler as a friend. He didn't feel any sexual feeling towards him…yet. Tyler felt all warm inside after Alejandro hugged him. Tyler breathed heavily. He began feeling lightheaded. Tyler fell out of the chair, passed out from the overwhelmed by Alejandro. "Tyler?" Alejandro cried. He bent down and pressed his ear against Tyler's chest. Alejandro then tried CPR. Alejandro sighed. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. Alejandro did mouth to mouth. Tyler's eyes lazily opened. He was enjoying it. Tyler passing out wasn't a plot to get a kiss, but Tyler still enjoyed it. Slowly Tyler slid his tongue into Alejandro's mouth. Alejandro's eyes widened.

Alejandro pushed himself off Tyler. He wasn't shocked by Tyler's move, but wouldn't let him get away with it. Alejandro wasn't gay, but deep inside himself, he enjoyed what Tyler did to him. The two boys stared awkwardly at each other for a second.

"I…I'm not gay." Alejandro said. He truly wasn't gay, be maybe he was just bi-curious. Alejandro stood up, still thinking what he was going to do. "I'm going to sit down." Alejandro stated. He walked to a recliner and sat down. He took a big breath. Tyler stood up feeling extremely embarrassed and was blushing furiously. He walked to a different row of seats. He sat down, feeling as if he was about to cry. He knew he couldn't seduce Alejandro, or "convert" him, but he gave it a shot. Tyler hugged himself and took a deep breath. Alejandro was in aisle trying to look and see what Tyler was doing.

Alejandro felt really bad for Tyler, making him feel embarrassed. He would go over them and hug him but it would make things even more awkward. He wished he didn't push Tyler off when he stuck his tongue in his mouth. Alejandro stood up. He walked down to where Tyler was.

"What?" Tyler asked as he looked up and stared in the Latin's beautiful lime eyes. Alejandro gripped Tyler's arm and pulled him up and the two locked lips. Tyler's eyes widened and slowly he closed them. The two held the kiss for a while. Alejandro let go and looked at Tyler. Alejandro accepted Tyler, as a friend, as a boyfriend.


	6. Getting the Vote

Alejandro had been caught by 'The Ripper' after he was eavesdropping on Chris and Chef. Alejandro sat in first class impatiently as he waited for someone else to get 'caught'. He couldn't get off his mind of when he intentionally kissed Tyler. Alejandro finally had a somewhat grip on his feelings. He _really _liked Tyler. If Tyler was back on the plane, Alejandro wouldn't hesitate for another kiss. He loved the jocks smug smile and his nice firm ass. Alejandro was horny just thinking about it. Speaking of Tyler, he walked into the room. He was caught by the ripped after he was left on the stretching rack. Tyler rubbed his muscles because they were sore due to the rack. "Hey there." Alejandro greeted warmly. Tyler smiled and waved.

"I'll be right back, Okay?" Tyler said. Alejandro nodded. As Tyler walked by, Alejandro grabbed Tyler's ass. Tyler grunted in pleasure. He looked back at Alejandro and smiled. Tyler had left and Alejandro was alone in the room. Alejandro bit his lip and slipped his hand up his shirt. Slowly he rubbed his tight, firm pecs. He moaned loudly as he erection got harder and harder. His cock was throbbing and was in need of a good blowjob. Alejandro had noticed it had been about thirty minutes since Tyler was gone so he got up and went to look for Tyler. Alejandro walked into economy class to stumble upon something he enjoyed. Tyler had his pants down to his knees and his jacket was off, only in his tight white undershirt. He was masturbating furiously. Alejandro gasped and hid in the doorway as he watched Tyler. After a while Alejandro cleared his throat and pretended to walk into the room.

"Tyler?" Alejandro announced. Tyler gave a very unmanly squeal. "I'll…_cum _back later." Alejandro stated.

"No! No it's fine!' Tyler said as he pulled up his pants. Alejandro smirked and turned around.

"So what's up?" Tyler asked as he dried his pants which were wet with precum.

"I need your help with something." Alejandro said.

"Sure! Anything." Tyler obliged hoping for Alejandro so start making out with him.

"Something happened and I need your vote. I need you to vote for Noah." Alejandro said.

"Noah? Well that only makes two votes. There are five of us!" Tyler told.

"Yes, but I also have Duncan's vote. With yours and mine, Noah is gone."

"But…I don't have a reason to vote him off. I like him!" Tyler said cheerfully.

"Really?" Alejandro asked as he grabbed Tyler by the back of his head and pulled him closer. "But I know you also like me."

Alejandro pulled Tyler closer and the two kissed. Alejandro ran his finger through Tyler's hair. Alejandro slid his hands up Tyler's tight undershirt, making his hands pressed tighter. He felt Tyler semi-toned six-pack. He moved up to Tyler's tight pecs. Alejandro fondled with Tyler's nipples, which erected instantly. He slid Tyler's undershirt off. Alejandro relieved himself from kissing Tyler and moved to his neck. He lightly nibbled on this tight neck. Slowly he moved down to Tyler's nipples, which he sucked on lightly. Alejandro's hands slid down the back of Tyler's ass, and he grabbed it tightly. Tyler moaned in ecstasy. He felt as Alejandro's tongue traced the lines of his six-pack. As Alejandro squeezed Tyler's ass, and licked his six-pack, he shrugged off his red jacket, and then his white undershirt. Alejandro took of his belt and pulled down his pants, followed by his tight briefs. Tyler's eyes bulged at the sight of the large smooth bronze eight and a half inch cock.

"_Cum _here my little jock." Alejandro said. Before Tyler could do anything, he was forced to deepthroat Alejandro. The tip of Alejandro's cock touched the back of Tyler's throat. Alejandro grasped Tyler's head firmly pushed it quickly on his cock. Alejandro went slowly, savoring the pleasure of a warm mouth on his cock. Alejandro grabbed Tyler's jaw and pushed it tighter on his cock so Tyler was biting on it a little. Tyler was forced to move up and down, his teeth skinning the glorious cock in his mouth. Alejandro pulled Tyler off and threw him onto the ground. Tyler's world was about to be rocked. Alejandro flipped Tyler over. Tyler knew what was coming. He grabbed onto the nearby table. Tyler felt as his boxers were slipped off. Alejandro stroked his own cock and was ready to penetrate.

"N-no…lube?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Can it and just do it." Alejandro commanded. Tyler gulped.

Tyler felt the entire cock penetrate his hole. Tyler winced. It wasn't painful, but it sure was something different. Alejandro thrusted again with more power. Tyler moaned as Alejandro went faster. Alejandro bit his lip and thrusted harder and faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. Alejandro was about to cum. Getting faster, harder. Tyler gasped in pleasure as he felt Alejandro's nice creamy warm cum filled his hole. It flowed out landing all over the ground. He pulled his cock out of Tyler's stretched out hole.

"Get ready for this babe." Alejandro whispered. Tyler gasped as something went inside his hole; Alejandro's finger. "Like that?" Alejandro teased. Tyler grabbed his throbbing cock, which was covered his precum. Tyler stroked it as another finger went inside him. "You know you like it." Alejandro said. Alejandro bent down and got underneath Tyler. His face right in front of Tyler's cock. He sucked him off while he fingered him. Tyler moaned.

"Come on…faster…come on! DO IT!" Tyler commanded.

"Feisty! I love it." Alejandro said. He did as Tyler said. Alejandro repeatedly shoved the finger up Tyler's hole, going deeper each time. Tyler bit his lip. Tyler was thrusted into the table. Tyler looked behind him the see all of Alejandro's five fingers inside him. Alejandro picked Tyler up by the hair. He then threw him into the wall, with his seven inch cock in front of Alejandro's face. Alejandro didn't waste any time. Immediately he deepthroated Tyler's cock as he rubbed Tyler's upper thighs.

"Oh god...yeah...oh god." Tyler moaned. He grabbed the back of Alejandro's head and made him go faster. Tyler pushed himself off and shyly bent Alejandro over.

"Do it! Do it you fucking wimp!" Alejandro mocked aggressively.

Tyler stroked his cock quickly and slowly inserted it up Alejandro's firm ass.

"Woah. Fuck yeah!" Tyler cheered as he thrusted at an even pace.

"What are you, scared? Faster, NOW." Alejandro yelled. Tyler felt uneasy, but did as he was commanded. He went much faster and harder.

"Alejandro…I'm about to..." Tyler stopped and moaned loudly. Tyler nervously took his cock out and exploded all over himself and Alejandro. Alejandro got up and grabbed Tyler. The two passionately made out as the two stroked each other's cock. Tyler leaned his head back and moaned.

"I…I love you." Tyler said in-between breaths. Alejandro bent his head down and kissed on Tyler's neck.

"I love you too." Alejandro replied. Alejandro grabbed Tyler by the chin and stared him in the eyes. He thrust his lips against Tyler's and held the kiss. He giggled and pulled Tyler onto the floor with him. The two chuckled as they made out naked on top of each other, their cocks still leaking.

"Will you vote for Noah?" Alejandro asked.

"Of course I will babe." Tyler moaned passionately. "So…you're my boyfriend now."

"I am. I don't regret it. I've been mean to you, said things, and I regret all of that. I love you, and I won't let you go. Nothing can stop me from loving you." Alejandro confessed. Tyler was overjoyed. He had a boyfriend that truly loved him. Tyler could just cry. This was his first serious relationship. Alejandro did love Tyler, and abandoned the idea of using Tyler. He still was glad he would vote for Noah. Sadly, this relationship would only last for two more episodes. Alejandro had no idea he would vote Tyler off. What a lovely relationship, that would lead to extreme heartbreak.

"Get your hands off of me!" a familiar female voice said. "This is stupid." She said. The door to economy class opened, revealing Heather. "What the-" She stared at the two boys in shock. The two boys looked at her, afraid of what she might do.


	7. Relationship of Lies

Tyler sat at the table with his unzipped jacket wrapped around him and only in his boxers. Alejandro sat at the opposite end with his red jacket on, only buttoned to the middle of his chest, and his pants hanging off. Heather stood in front of them.

"What…was that?" she asked. Heather just had to know everything and be in everyone's business.

"Why do you care? It doesn't concern you, besides why do you have to scold us?" Alejandro asked and he was very angry. Alejandro wrapped his arm around Tyler and pulled him closer. "You don't have to bash me, and my boyfriend!" Alejandro declared. Tyler was a little embarrassed about Alejandro announcing that. Tyler hadn't exactly told anyone his feeling towards Alejandro, or guys in general.

"Boyfriend?" Heather shouted. "Ha, sure. Tyler, don't get involved with this dick!" Heather warned. Tyler was very offended.

"Hey! That's mean Heather. Leave my...Alejandro alone." Tyler defended. Heather chuckled.

"Sure." She chuckled. Alejandro got up and buckled his pants.

"I'll be right back." Alejandro remarked angrily. He walked out of the room leaving Heather and Tyler alone.

"Don't get involved with him Tyler. He's tricking you." Heather warned as she shook her finger at Tyler.

"Stop it Heather! He loves me. He said so!" Tyler said trying to defend Alejandro.

"Sure. I'm sure he 'loved' Bridgette and LeShawna too." Heather added.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, very worried about the answer.

"He kissed Bridgette and got her eliminated. Her flirted with LeShawna and got her eliminated. He…seduced you. You know what that means? Bye, bye Tyler!" Heather mocked.

"He wouldn't do that!" Tyler said reconsidering Alejandro's tactics. "He…just..."

"Used you! What were you guys talking about before you…did what you did" Heather asked.

"Well I was…doing nothing. And he said he needed me to vote for-" Tyler was interrupted.

"EXACTLY! He needed a vote, so he did what he had to do to get it. Point proven." Heather smirked and left the room.

"Heather!" Tyler cried out. Alejandro rushed back to comfort Tyler.

"What did she say to you?" Alejandro asked extremely worried. He cared for Tyler a lot, and knew he was sensitive. He was originally going to just use Tyler as a puppet, but now...he wasn't sure. He was afraid Heather would tell Tyler lies and turn Tyler against him.

"Nothing…she just said…you were using me. Also that…you would vote me off after you didn't need me." Tyler said. Alejandro was horrified at what Heather said.

"That is a lie! I would never use you. " Alejandro grabbed Tyler by his chin and turned him so Tyler was facing him. "There is no way on Earth I would use you. It may have happened fast, but I love you, and you're my boyfriend. Maybe you'll be more than that one day. And when that day comes, you make me the happiest man ever." Alejandro kissed Tyler's forehead. The two boys smiled at each other.

"I need to talk to Heather. I'll be right back." Alejandro said as he got up and left the room, leaving Tyler alone. Tyler cradled himself and took a deep breath. Tyler thought about how Heather criticized them for being together. It was his entire fault. The jock sighed loudly.

"It's my fault." Tyler said out loud. "If I didn't have the hots for this dude he wouldn't have liked me. If he hadn't liked me, I wouldn't be his boyfriend. If we weren't boyfriends, we wouldn't have sex! If we didn't have sex, Heather wouldn't have yelled at us!" Tyler threw his head into his hands, tears building up in his eyes. He silently sobbed alone. "I'm going to get eliminated. All because of me, and Alejandro's stupid looks." Tyler said to himself.

Meanwhile, Alejandro caught up with Heather right as she began to leave. "Stop. Right. There. NOW!" Alejandro commanded. Heather turned around seeing Alejandro and continued walking. "Don't you dare fucking walk away from me." Alejandro commanded in a dead serious tone. Heather turned around, surprised by Alejandro's language.

"What is it gay boy?" Heather asked mocking Alejandro's sexuality.

"Don't you dare say that again or God help me!" Alejandro would've punched Heather.

"Whatever. What is it? Make it quick." Heather said, not caring at all.

"First of all, how dare you say such horrible things about me and Tyler's relationship. Second, why would you fill his head with such lies. Such as me 'using' him. You self conceded bitch!"

"How dare me? How dare YOU call me a bitch! You're the one who went to such extremes just to get a couple votes? I wouldn't dare go near a woman's vagina just to get a single vote."

"Hah!" Alejandro laughed. "That's because no one would let you! Your gross, and not as handsome as me." Alejandro said smiling widely.

"No your aren't handsome. You're a liar, a man-whore, a user and all of the above!" Heather insulted, hoping it would make Alejandro feel bad.

The contestants reached their new destination: Greece. Their challenges? Old-fashioned Greek Olympic Games! Duncan and Gwen were already competing in one challenge. The rest of the competitors were lead to a wrestling ring.

"Being the strongest player here, I should take this one." Courtney volunteered.

"Courtney, no-offense, but I'm stronger than you." Cody claimed.

"Whatever." Courtney said dismissing Cody's claim.

"Don't talk about MY Cody that way! You're going down Courtney!" Sierra screamed. Tyler volunteered on Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot.

"I was on the wrestling team in grade-school." Tyler said.

"You can take my place Tyler, but you owe me later on." Alejandro said winking at Tyler.

"Let's do this!" Tyler cheered. In the long run, Team Amazon ran the other team deep into the ground, wining the challenge.

In between challenges, on their way to the next area, Heather caught up with Tyler, who was walking alone.

"Tyler!" Heather whispered somewhat loudly. Tyler turned to Heather and sighed.

"If you say anything mean about him, I'll mess you up." Tyler threatened. Heather gave a short, mean chuckle.

"We won the last challenge because you 'refused to his a girl.'" Heather reminded. Tyler blushed out of embarrassment.

"Whatever. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tyler asked curiously, though he was slightly worried about what she would say.

"I know you probably won't listen to me on this, but just hear me out." Heather started. She didn't give a crap about Tyler and how he felt. She just didn't want Alejandro to win. "Watch out for Alejandro. I know you won't listen, but please listen. He is using you. I've done it before. He won't talk t you much in the beginning, but in the long run, you get eliminated. After you feel friendly around him, he'll make a move. His was…something very desperate. He'll use your vote, and once he doesn't need you, its goodbye! I know the moves, I've done it with Beth and Lindsay. Just wait…once something happens, I'll tell you, and you'll know the truth." Heather said.

"But…he said…he said he…he loved me." Tyler said. Heather finally felt an ounce of sympathy for Tyler.

"He's very desperate Tyler. Trust me, you might want to get out of this mess. Don't continue to get involved, or this 'relationship', will end…badly." Heather warned.

After Heather beat Alejandro in the hurdle race, it was time for the tie-breaker. One member from each team was to retrieve the medals from the top of the cranes by flying. How would they fly? Wearing 'authentic Spartan costumes'. Cody took one for his team, and Tyler volunteered.

"Tyler, before you go, I'd like you to repay me that favor." Alejandro said. "Tyler, tell me what you saw. Between Gwen and Duncan."

"I..I…I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS!" Tyler screamed.

"WHAT!" Courtney hollered as she went on a rampage and began attacking Gwen.

"That's a load off!" Tyler said.

"Tyler, go!" Alejandro commanded.

"CODY STAY THERE!" Courtney screamed. Tyler began flying up into the air, while Cody stayed on the ground. Even though Cody was delayed, Team Amazon won. No one suffered elimination that night, except an unlucky intern.

It had been a couple hours since the contestants left Greece. Owen was in the confessional using the bathroom, while Duncan was waiting to use the actual confessional. Tyler and Alejandro were the only losers who were where they were supposed to be in. The couple sat together talking. Tyler thought about what Heather said. Slowly the more he thought about it, the more he believed it.

"Hey…Alejandro…I need to-" Tyler started. Alejandro silenced him by pressing his lips against Tyler's. Alejandro leaned back with Tyler on top of him. Alejandro slid his hand down the back of Tyler's pants. Alejandro rid his hands up and down Tyler's smooth ass while Tyler stroked Alejandro's cock through his clothes. Tyler unzipped his jacket and threw it off.

"Thanks for the favor. You're my little warrior." Alejandro said as he began pushing Tyler's pants down.

"Now you have to repay me. You better fuck me good tonight." Tyler asked.

Alejandro smiled and nodded while he took both of his shirts off. He was only shirtless while Tyler was only wearing his boxers. Tyler crawled up onto Alejandro's chest.

"I'm gonna fuck you great." Tyler giggled. As Tyler began to slide his boxers off, Duncan walked into the room.

"Duncan!" Alejandro greeted with false warmth. Tyler yelped in a girly tone and rolled off Alejandro onto the floor.

"What do we have here?" Duncan said chuckling. Tyler shot up, his headband crooked and his boxers hanging a little below his pubic hair.

"Hey! If you were me you'd be doing the same damn thing!" Tyler defended. Duncan smiled looking at Alejandro's shirtless body.

"I probably would. When did you two get so friendly?" Duncan asked. Alejandro explained the whole situation and how the two boys got together. Duncan smiled looking at Tyler who was fumbling to get his clothes on.

"Don't...tell...anyone." Tyler said awkwardly.

Duncan left the room, and was quickly followed by Alejandro as he was putting his jacket back on. Tyler sighed. What was Alejandro really doing with Duncan? Suddenly thoughts flooded Tyler's head. Everything Heather said…it was getting to him. Tyler got up and slowly turned some of the lights off. He was alone in the dark. Heather was right…and Tyler was wrong. Alejandro didn't come back in until a couple hours later.

"Tyler?" he asked. The cabin was mostly dark, with the exception of some small dim overhead lights. "Tyler?" Alejandro walked closer to Tyler. "Amigo…are you okay?" He reached his hand out just to get it slapped. "Tyler! What the hell?" Tyler hid his face from Alejandro, to hide his tears. Alejandro sat down and slightly distanced himself from Tyler.

"It was a lie. All of it was a lie." Tyler said.

"Wh-what was a lie?" Alejandro inquired. He was really concerned.

"You lied. I'm…I'm just another victim. A puppet." Tyler said.

"I didn't lie about anything. What the hell did Heather say to you?" Alejandro asked.

"When you let me into the ring…but I had to give you that favor. You wanted me to vote for Noah…so you seduced me to get the vote…I'm your boyfriend…just so you can get something from me." Tyler cried.

"That is a lie! Exchanging favors, friends do that! And I did that to show you my love. I just…" Alejandro stared at Tyler in disbelief.

"I think…I think we should break up…" Tyler suggested.

"Why? I want a serious-" Alejandro started until Tyler stopped him.

"-don't…don't use that excuse anymore." Tyler turned away from Alejandro.

"Excuse? You think I would lie about loving someone…especially you!" Alejandro cried.

Alejandro suddenly thrusted himself forward onto Tyler's lips. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. Slowly Tyler nervously wrapped his arms around Alejandro's neck. Tyler fell back with Alejandro on top of him .


	8. Farewell Letter

Tyler kissed Alejandro's lips. "I think that's enough…for now." Tyler said as he got off Alejandro. Alejandro began putting his clothes back on. Tyler did the same. "It was a long day. Area 51!" Tyler said.

"Yup, I did have fun though." Alejandro remarked.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"You were there." Alejandro said, smiling. There was a brief silence between the two.

"Alejandro?" Tyler asked while he pulled up his pants.

"What is it, babe?" Alejandro asked back as he put on his shirt.

"You love me, right?" Tyler asked.

"Of course I do amigo! You're the most loved person in my world." Alejandro said. Tyler smiled widely again. He loved Alejandro. Alejandro made Tyler one of the happiest people on Earth. The sad thing was, the man Tyler loved, was the same man that was going to be the reason he was voted out.  
"You ready?" Tyler asked as he zipped up his tracksuit jacket.

"All good." Alejandro replied. The two boys were about to make their way to the elimination ceremony. The team had lost the challenge thanks to Tyler. A very dramatic thing was about to happen to Tyler. It would hurt him emotionally and psychologically. All ounce of trust he had for someone was about to be destroyed.

Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot had lost. Tyler was excited, with his and Alejandro's vote, Duncan would go home. Alejandro had assured Tyler that he'd get Owen's vote too. Everyone had just got back from voting in the confessional.

"The votes are in!" Chris excitedly stated. "The barf bags go to…Alejandro!" Chris said as he tossed Alejandro his barf bag. "And…Owen!" Chris cheered as he threw the barf bag at Owen. This was it, Duncan and Tyler. Everyone was feeling uneasy, except for Tyler. He knew Duncan was out. "And the last barf bag goes to…" Chris eyed Duncan and Tyler.

"Bye bye Duncan! You are out!" Tyler cheered as he stood up. Chris gave a chuckle.

"No Tyler, you are out!" Chris revealed as he gave Duncan the final barf bag. Tyler gasped. This didn't make sense. He had Alejandro's vote secure. If Duncan and Owen voted for Tyler, and Alejandro and Tyler voted for Duncan, shouldn't it have been a tie-breaker?

Everyone left the room, leaving Tyler. This made no sense. Alejandro swore to Tyler that he'd vote off Duncan. But if Tyler was leaving…Alejandro voted for him. It hit Tyler, his boyfriend was the reason he was going home. He wasn't going to make it to the merge for the first time. Just last the first season, he wouldn't make it very far, thought he placed tenth. Tyler looked at the doorway to the Drop of Shame. It was time. As Tyler began to leave, Heather stopped him. Tyler was thrown back by Heather. She went to the Drop of Shame and slammed the door closed.

"No! I am not letting you leave until you see what Alejandro has done!" Heather shouted. She stomped out of the room, leaving a confused Tyler. Heather came back in, seconds later with Alejandro. She threw Alejandro down onto the bleachers.

"Here it is! Solid proof!" Heather screamed pointing at Alejandro.

"What are you talking about?" Alejandro asked, not trying to sound too nervous.

"You're the reason Tyler is going home, and you know it!" Heather shouted waving her finger mockingly in Alejandro's face. She didn't give a shit about Tyler, she wanted to make Alejandro look bad.

"Tyler, ignore her." Alejandro commanded. Tyler nodded at Alejandro.

"Don't listen to him. He voted you off!" Heather screamed even louder. "I'll let you two idiots quarrel this out! I'm done!" Heather screamed as she stormed out of the room. Tyler walked over and sat down next to Alejandro.

"Is it true?" Tyler asked.

"Is what true?" Alejandro asked back, trying to sound innocent. His voice sounded sweet.  
"That you voted me off." Tyler replied, obviously upset. "If you and I voted for Duncan, and the others voted for me…shouldn't it have been a tie breaker?" Tyler asked very confused.

"…it should have!" Alejandro lied. "I can't believe they didn't do it." Tyler stood up and looked at the Drop of Shame.

"I guess I'll go." Tyler said. He stood up and opened the door, accepting his fate.

"WAIT!" Alejandro screamed out.

Tyler turned around. "What?" he asked. Alejandro caught Tyler right before he fell into the sky.

"Someone once told me_, if you love something, let it go_." Alejandro whispered in his seductive tone. Tyler realized it…Alejandro voted for him.

"You mean-" Tyler began to say, until Alejandro silenced him with his finger.

"You know I love you…but I had to. Not because you made a mistake in the challenge, but to prove a point. I love you. That's all there is to it. I know this may seemed messed up, but this is my way of showing it. I love you, so I'll let you go. So here is my farewell letter." Alejandro said, slipping a piece of paper into Tyler jacket pocket. "I love you…" Tyler whispered as he squeezed Alejandro. He loved him, or he thought he did. On the inside, Tyler hated Alejandro.

"Goodbye Tyler. I love you too." Alejandro whispered back. The two kissed one more time, until Alejandro let go of Tyler. Tyler disappeared into the night sky. As Alejandro walked off sighing. He looked up to see Heather walking away. She must have been listening the entire time.

As Tyler fell through the sky, he looked at the letter:

If you love something, let it go.

Let it go, or you may never know,

If you love something, let it fly.

Promise me, not to cry.

If you love something, let if free

It may cure, all of your grief

If you love someone, treat them right.

Don't ever get into fights.

If you love something, let it go.

Let it go, or you may never know.

Tyler's world stopped. He ripped the paper in half, and ripped those sheets in half. He ripped it until it was almost nothing. Tyler through the paper into the air. It was carried away into the wind. Tyler was lied to, and he wasn't going to accept it.


End file.
